Evasama's New Toy: An AkoxEva Yuri Fic
by Kafuka Fuura
Summary: Yuri Fic with AkoxEva. Eva saves Ako from dying and the shy girl becomes intrigued with her classmate-and vice versa. Bad summary but good story, please R&R! By Tigerfire
1. Chapter 1: First Encounters

Eva-sama's New Toy

An AkoxEva Negima! Yuri Fanfic

Ako Izumi plunged over the side of the railing. She had been lugging her bass guitar back from Dekopin Rocket! practice. The case was heavy and Ako had been having trouble bringing it down the stairs. Its wheel caught and she slipped, falling right over the side. A scream caught in her throat. The horrifying realization that she was about to die flashed through her mind. Her snow white hair flew around her face, lashing it fiercely in protest. A single teardrop slid down her cheek.

---

Ako struck a hard, uneven surface. Her eyes were shut tight, dripping liquid down her scrunched up face. Wait, what? Ako tentatively opened her eyes. She hadn't hit the ground. Strong hands gripped her tightly, and vaguely inappropriately. Ako turned, expecting to see Nagi, the kind boy who was like an older brother to her. Her eyes opened wide in shock. Before her, inappropriately holding Ako's rear, was her classmate Evangeline A.K. McDowell. "Evangeline-san!" Ako exclaimed. Evangeline stared back at her with piercing blue eyes. "You should be more careful, my dear." A wicked, fanged grin spread across her face. The tiny, yet surprisingly powerful girl stood and set Ako softly on her feet. Ako's face flushed bright red. Evangeline's long blond hair encircled the pair in curling ringlets. "Sayonara, Ako-chan." Evangeline turned away. Her hair swirled around her waist. The long black coat she was wearing whipped in a sudden gust of wing. A metal buckle on the front clacked off of another. Ako was blinded by the stinging blast of cold air. She shut her eyes to shield herself. When her vision cleared, Evangeline had completely vanished. Ako gasped in surprise. How was that even possible? Standing hurriedly, Ako frantically searched for Evangeline with her sight. The square was empty. Ako carefully retrieved her instrument case and tottered back to her dorm in a daze.

---

The next morning, in the hall before homeroom, Ako searched for Evangeline. In her hands, she clutched a bento she had made for the other girl. The shy girl blushed furiously thinking about how her antisocial classmate had saved her life, how she had grabbed her so tight and securely. Ako shook her head rapidly. What was she thinking?

---

Evangeline walked down the hall to Negi-bozu's homeroom. Chachamaru accompanied her, her mechanical gait moving in perfect pace with Eva's. She spotted Ako and smiled very slightly. Very very slightly. "I'll meet up with you later, mistress." The robot dashed off. Evangeline's eye twitched. "What the-?" "Evangeline-saaaaan!" Evangeline looked up sharply. Izumi Ako-chan! Her face turned red. "Y-yes, Ako-ch- I mean, Izumi?" Ako turned scarlet and thrust out her hands. "W-will you have lunch with me?" Evangeline had been feeling awkward towards Ako since the day before when she had fallen from a large flight of stairs in the courtyard. Evangeline had caught her, but she had accidentally put her hand under Ako's skirt and grabbed the waistband of the girl's panties while stopping her fall. While it was true that Ako had certainly caught Evangeline's eye, she hadn't thought for a second that she cared about her. However, yesterday, she had run off to catch the frail girl almost instantly, without putting any thought into it. She wouldn't do that for most other people. And now she couldn't say no to those fiery crimson eyes brimming with tears. "Of course. I would love to. Let's meet on the roof at lunchtime." Evangeline smiled eerily. Ako blushed. "Thank you! Thank you! Don't bring a bento, I made one for you!" She ran off, shouting "I'll see you then!" before she turned the corner. Evangeline grinned. This girl was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2: Rooftop Confessions

The wind whipped through the girls' hair as the sat on the roof. A red-checkered blanket was being held down by only their bodies. Ako stuck her chopsticks into her tamagoyaki. "Here." She cautiously held it out to Evangeline. "Eat it, Evangeline-san." Evangeline smiled at the girl's nervousness. "Call me Eva-sama." She leaned over and slowly ate the tamagoyaki off of Ako's chopsticks. Ako flushed. "So, Ako-chan," Eva leaned forward. She put her hands on either side of Ako, forcing her to lie down. "Why did you call me here? You even made me this adorable." Eva's heart slammed into her ribs as she anticipated Ako's reply. She guessed she did have some _dere_. "A-ah, I wanted to th-thank you for-for saving me-my life!" Ako stammered. "What are you doing, Evangel-um, Eva-sama?" The vampire bared her fangs. After all these long years, here was a girl who finally stood out from Eva's past admirers. She flattened herself on Ako, kneeling over her waist. "You're welcome." Eva put her cold white hands on Ako's cheeks. Her long hair whipped behind her. Eva leaned in and kissed Ako's cherry-colored lips. ---

Ako's mind went totally blank. She shut her blood red eyes and tightened her arms around Eva-sama's back. Eva didn't mind. Then Ako remembered her partner's fangs, and she pushed her away in horror. "Aah! Wait! What are you, Eva-sama?" Eva sat back, dejected. She touched one of her fangs. "I am a vampire. My name is Evangeline Athinasia Katerine McDowell. I have lived for a long time." Her face darkened. "That Brat-sensei's father has cursed me." Eva crawled on all fours across the blanket towards Ako. The wind was calm. "And…" She grabbed the cloth bento slip. "And I want you, Ako Izumi." Ako gasped, shocked. "Oh! Oh, my god…" Eva quickly tied Ako's wrists together with the bento slip. "Ah! Help m-!" Ako was cut off by a passionate kiss, and the girls sank down.


	3. Epilogue: Locker Room Lockup

Epilogue

"Ow, Eva-sama!" Ako's chest slammed into the cold metal locker. Eva and Ako stood alone in the Mahora locker room. Eva grinned and locked the handcuffs, binding Ako's wrists. "Stop squirming." She commanded. "I won't hurt you." Ako smiled. "Ok, Eva-sama!" That's right, Eva-sama would never hurt her. Not ever. It had been weeks since Ako and Eva had started going out. Eva was cruel to others, but she kept Ako safe. Ako was still scared and intimidated by Eva's strength and power, but she trusted her lover. So far only Makie knew. Makie wasn't mad or anything, and she was happy for Ako, but Eva terrified her. Eva flipped Ako around, pressing her lips to Ako's neck, and shoved her hand beneath the clasp on the other girl's bra. With a deft hand motion, she unclasped it. Ako panted, her heart thumping. She flicked her thumbs into the waistband of Eva's panties. The handcuff chain cut into her thighs. A smile crept to her lips as Eva slid her hands under the bra's cups. She was Eva's toy. And she loved it.


End file.
